Es dificil, lo sé
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Día de san Valentín, los muggles lo celebran pero ¿los magos lo hacen? Y más importante ¿los Slytherin lo hacen? Hermione esta a punto de descubrirlo y de paso de tener al hombre mas guapo de todo Howarts. Regalo de dia de San Valentin. H


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**Día de san Valentín, los muggles lo celebran pero ¿los magos lo hacen? Y más importante ¿los Slytherin lo hacen? Hermione esta a punto de descubrirlo y de paso de tener al hombre mas guapo de todo Howarts.  
**

**Dedicado a todos los que, como yo, se la pasan horas y horas leyendo fanfics...!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Es dificil, lo sé.**_

Hermione había estado actuando rara desde hacía varios días, no hablaba con nadie y siempre se sobresaltaba cuando una lechuza pasaba volando a su lado, ni Harry ni Ron tenían la menor de idea del porque del comportamiento tan errático de su amiga y ninguno de los dos tenia la valentía suficiente para preguntarle.

—Anda pregúntale tú— Dijo Ron al ver a Hermione sentada sola en una de las bancas de piedra de los pasillos de Howarts.

—No, hazlo tu— Respondió Harry Potter, el valiente Harry que había luchado contra los magos tenebrosos más peligrosos del mundo mágico y que ahora tenía temor de hacer una simple pregunta. Ninguno de los dos había aceptado la misión de hacer la pregunta pero aun así se acercaron a su amiga castaña.

—Hola Chicos —Los saludó— Ahora no, estoy ocupada.

Los dos amigos se sorprendieron de la actitud tan cortante de su amiga pero ninguno hizo nada más que caminar en dirección contraria de su amiga preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba.

Los días continuaron pasando y la chica actuaba aun más y más rara, ninguno de sus amigos sabía que es lo que pasaba excepto Ginny, pero Ginny no diría nada, lo había prometido.

—Solo les puedo decir que es algo muy adorable— Dijo la pelirroja y se fue sin compartir más información, cada que Ginny veía a Hermoine no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse tontamente, de esa manera en que las chicas lo hacían cada que alguien mencionaba algo sobre el día de San Valentín.

—Te lo digo Harry, Hermione tiene novio y le da pena admitirlo, de seguro ha de ser el alumno más feo de todo Howarts, estoy seguro de que es ese Aaric de Hufflepuff— Dijo Ron sintiendo un poco de celos al imaginarse a su amiga con ese perdedor de Aaric.

—No lo creo— Dijo Harry distraídamente.

Al día siguiente en el camino a los invernaderos vieron a una preocupada Hermione que les hacía señas desde detrás de un arbusto.

—¿Hermione pero qué demonios te pasa?— Pregunto molesto Ron, ya había llegado tarde a la clase con la profesora Sproud tres veces en la semana, una más y se pasaría la tarde limpiando los recipientes de las semillas de venus atrapalechuzas.

—Necesito su ayuda— Dijo la muchacha en un susurro.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron de orgullo y malicia al darse cuenta de que su amiga, la genio, la más inteligente del castillo necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Perdón? —Pregunto Ron intentando molestar a su amiga— ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

—Necesito su ayuda— Repitió la castaña a regañadientes.

—Creí que nunca viviría lo suficiente para oír esas palabras salir de tu boca ¿puedes decirlas de nuevo?— Dijo Ron aun intentando molestar a su amiga quien miro a Harry con ojos suplicantes. Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo a su amigo y comenzaron a reñir sobre quien había golpeado a quien primero.

—Chicos —Dijo Hermione—Hablo en serio, necesito su ayuda.

—Lo siento Hermione —Se disculpo Harry— ¿Qué necesitas?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de rojo y los nervios se apoderaron de ella al hablar.

—Necesito que guarden algo por mí— Dijo y les enseño varias cajas de color rosa y rojo, llenas de lazos y corazones.

—Gracias Hermione pero no te debiste de molestar— Dijo Ron.

—No son para ustedes —Gruño la chica molesta entre dientes—Son míos.

El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir más aprisa y sintió como sus orejas se iban tiñendo de rojo.

—¿Y para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?— Pregunto Ron aun molesto.

—No puedo dejarlos aquí y no caben en mi mochila— Dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Después de guardar con cuidado los obsequios de Hermione en sus mochilas los tres amigos se dirigieron a los invernaderos corriendo, ya era tarde nuevamente, al llegar a la puerta de los invernaderos se dieron cuenta de que Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en ella impidiéndoles el paso.

—¿Tarde otra vez Wesley? Creo que a este paso los Slytherin ganaremos la copa sin necesidad de hacer algo— Dijo el rubio con su habitual manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras.

—Hazte a un lado Malfoy, hoy no tengo ganas de romperte la nariz— Dijo Ron recordando aquel incidente dónde de un golpe muggle le había roto la nariz puntiaguda y pálida. Pero el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que la profesora Sproud llamó al orden.

Mientras regresaban al castillo después de la aburrida clase de Herbologia notaron que el grupo de Malfoy iba caminando delante de los tres amigos, al parecer iban riendo y molestando a los alumnos de primero con que se cruzaban.

—En mi camino hacia acá he visto que los amigos de Potter se detenían en el bosque ¿Qué crees que estarían haciendo?— Preguntó Crabbe.

—No me sorprendería que hicieran algo "inapropiado" —Dijo Goyle— Estoy seguro de que esa sangre sucia no es lo único sucio que es.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy miraron con odio a su amigo, instándolo a que retirara lo dicho, intimidándolo, pero antes de que el muchacho retirara sus palabras el puño de Ron se estrelló en la cara del Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que Hermione corría hacia el castillo con las manos en la cara. Los ojos del muchacho siguieron la silueta de la castaña hasta que se perdió en la distancia..

—¡Hermione! —Gritó Harry afuera de los dormitorios de las chicas— ¡Hermione!

—No saldrá— Dijo Ron sentado en el piso cerca del fuego, el también había pedido a su amiga que saliera— Tengo una idea —Dijo Ron y salió corriendo, minutos después regreso jalando a su hermana del brazo.

—¡Ronald ya te dije que me sueltes!

—Tú eres una chica, entra ahí y pregúntale a Hermione que demonios le pasa— Dijo Ron y Ginny caminó hacia la puerta de los dormitorios.

—Bien, pero sólo lo hago por Hermione— Dijo la pelirroja y entró.

Tocó a la tercera puerta de la derecha y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta lentamente. Se encontró con una Hermione sentada en la ventana muy concentrada y con la varita y un trozo de papel en las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Ah, hola no te había visto —Se disculpo la chica— Estoy probando hechizos.

—Ok y ¿hechizos para qué?

—Quiero saber quien envió esto —Dijo y le mostro el trozo de papel arrugado.

—¿Puedo leerlo?— Pregunto Ginny. Hermione lo pensó por un momento y le entrego el papel arrugado.

—Pero tampoco puedes decir nada de esto— Amenazo la chica.

Ginny leyó el contenido de la hoja con detenimiento y cada palabra hacia su sonrisa más grande.

—Oh Hermione ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!— Chilló la peliroja.

—Cállate— Dijo Hermione tapándole la boca a su amiga con un mano.

—No quiero que nadie se entere de esto —Dijo y suspiró— En caso de que resulte ser una broma.

Las palabras de Hermione sonaban tristes pero realistas, si bien era cierto que alguien podría quererla tanto como para hacerle tantos obsequios bien podría ser un bromista y de esos había muchos en Howarts.

—¡Ginny! —Saludo la castaña la mañana siguiente— Recibí otra nota.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron como si estuviera leyendo una novela de romance y acabara de descubrir la pieza clave para resolver el misterio.

—¿Y qué dice?— Pregunto impaciente la chica.

—"Granger —Comenzó a leer Hermione— No sabes cuánto lamento lo de ayer, que el estúpido de Goyle te hiciera sentir mal, sé que es un tonto y que no debería de hacerlo pero aun así no puedo evitar disculparme contigo por ello pero esta arriesgada nota, arriesgada porque con las preguntas adecuadas podrías descubrir mi identidad, no es solo para disculparme es para indicarte el lugar donde encontraras tu próximo presente. Busca entre las cartas y entre las plumas donde las lechuzas duermen."

—Hermione ¿No deberías ir por tu presente a la torre de las lechuzas?— Pregunto Ginny impaciente y la empujo hacia la puerta.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban sentados frente al acogedor fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor una ocupada Hermione se dirigía hacia la torre de las Lechuzas con su varita escondida debajo de la manga.

La castaña entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entrecerrando los ojos busco entre las sombras y entre las plumas algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, algo que nadie más debería de saber y fue cuando lo vio, era una pequeña caja de color metálico. Estiro el brazo para alcanzarla y con las manos temblorosas la escondió debajo de su túnica, no sabía que era ni quien la había dejado pero el simple detalle la hacía sonreír. La Gryffindor caminó sintiendo con las yemas de los dedos los bordes de la cajita.

—¿Dónde he vito cajas como estas?— Se preguntó intentando resolver el misterio de los obsequios, al llegar a la puerta del castillo se encontró con Malfoy.

—Y dime Granger ¿Qué hacías en la torre de las lechuzas?— Pregunto el rubio.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Fuiste a ver si recibías un regalo? Por lo visto no encontraste nada— Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de la boca.

—Sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia— Dijo la castaña e intento pasar por un lado del rubio pero este la sujeto de la cintura con un solo brazo. La chica se asustó pero luego se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no la quería herir.

—¿Tienes un admirador secreto?— Pregunto Malfoy acercándose a su rostro. Sus ojos grises eran más profundos de lo que Hermione nunca había visto y tenían ligeras líneas de otro tono de gris. Por un momento parecía que nada cambiaba y que el mundo se había detenido, pero luego siguió su ritmo.

—Tal vez debería de aprender a hacer las preguntas adecuadas ¿no te parece Granger?— Dijo Malfoy y su brazo aflojo su presión sobre el estomago de Hermione esta se libero y continuo caminando, una sola vez miro hacia atrás y vio que Draco ya no estaba. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora regresó a la sala común donde Ginny la esperaba impaciente, caminando en círculos con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó la pelirroja. Pero Hermione no respondió, sino se desplomó en una de las sillas de la sala tocándose el corazón con una mano.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Ya sabes quién es?— Bombardeo de preguntas Ginny y al ver que no recibia respuesta se sento frustrada en el piso, después de que el corazón de Hermione regreso a la normalidad comenzó a relatar su encuentro con Malfoy palabra por palabra pero no se atrevió a comentar sus sospechas.

—¿Las preguntas adecuadas? —Pregunto Ginny— ¿Dices que la carta en donde estaba?

—En mi cama —Respondió la castaña.

—¿Y dices que Draco Malfoy cito lo de la carta?

—Sí, fue espeluznante pero a la vez —Se interrumpió la chica y luego se encogió de hombros— No lo sé Ginny, esto ya no me está gustando.

—¿De qué hablas? Esto es genial.

—No lo es Ginny, por lo que sabemos todo esto podría ser una trampa para otra de sus crueles bromas— Dijo Hermione seriamente.

—Es cierto pero yo no dejare que Malfoy te haga una jugarreta— Dijo la peliroja e hizo una nota mental. Cuando salió de su clase de pociones vio a Malfoy caminando con sus acompañantes de siempre, esos brutos, pensó Ginny. Giro su varita con los dedos índice y pulgar mientras pensaba en una manera de llamar la atención del rubio sin que nadie más lo notara. Al final, y sin pensarlo mucho, lanzo un hechizo complicado, algo que solo Malfoy pudiera ver y que confundiera con la magia avanzada de Hermione. Justo como Ginny esperaba los ojos de Malfoy siguieron la dirección del hechizo y a los pocos segundos Malfoy se alejo de su grupo de amigos, camino despistadamente hasta el lugar donde se había esfumado el hechizo y espero.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas? —Pregunto Ginny con la varita lista para atacar.

—No entiendo a que te refieres— Respondio el rubio pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—Oh, no te hagas el tonto, bien que sabes de que hablo. De los regalos y las cartas, de eso estoy hablando ¿Qué es lo que tramas? ¿Para qué haces eso? ¿Es una especie de broma? Porque si es así te juro que no saldrás de esto bien parado Malfoy—Amenazo Ginny.

Draco miro fijamente a la peliroja y luego comenzó a reír lo cual enfureció a Ginny.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Pregunto la chica crispando los puños.

—Que no tienes idea —Respondió y comenzó a caminar, al pasar junto a la pelirroja le susurro— No te preocupes, no es lo que crees que es. Y ya que estas aquí, dale esto a Granger.

Ginny regreso a la sala común de Griffindor confundida y molesta llevaba en una mano una pequeña bolsa de regalo y una nota doblada en su interior. Estaba molesta por el descaro de Malfoy y estaba molesta por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué te paso?— Pregunto la castaña al ver a su amiga de tan mal humor.

—Te envían esto— Dijo y entrego el regalo.

—¿Ya sabes quién es?— Pregunto emocionada Hermione.

—No me preguntes nada— Respondió la pelirroja y se escondió detrás de una revista.

La bolsa contenía el ultimo regalo y la nota acordaba una cita, como Hermione esperaba no tenia las clásicas siglas RSVP no tenía ninguna opción más que ir, quisiera o no, no podía dejar plantado a Malfoy, a su admirador, se corrigió ella sola.

El día de San Valentín todas las chicas se arreglaban para ir a Hosmade con sus citas Hermione se quedo sentada en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, su cita era mucho más tarde, pero eso no lo comprendían las demás chicas que pasaban arregladas de pies a cabeza y la miraban con cara de compasión.

—Te digo que algo no está bien— Dijo Pansy a una de sus amigas, Hermione noto que Pansy había estado llorando porque su maquillaje negro estaba por toda su cara.

—No te preocupes —Estoy segura de que no es nada importante.

—Si no fuera importante no me habría dejado en el dia de San Valentin, de seguro le gusta otra chica ¿pero quién puede ser?

La Griffindor sintió un poco de pena por la chica pero no continuo sintiéndose así por mucho tiempo, cualquier empatía que pudiera sentir por Pansy se evaporo con la mirada llena de odio que le dio al pasar a su lado. Hermione se rio al pensar en lo irónico que seria que Draco en verdad fuera su admirador secreto.

Miro su reloj y faltaban aun dos horas para su encuentro, al pensar en ello Hermione sintió mariposas en su estomago y sin darse cuenta de por qué lo hacía fue a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar su cabello, no quería que se viera demasiado peinado ni demasiado desordenado, cuando termino uso un poco de mascara para pestañas y termino con un toque de gloss, se miro al espejo y pensó que no se vería demasiado arreglada ni muy poco, miro el reloj en su muñeca, uno de los regalos, y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse.

El castillo parecía más grande tan solo y oscuro, casi todos, si no es que todos, se habían ido de la escuela inclusive sus amigos habían salido, al llegar al camino que conducía las mariposas incrementaron y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mas y mas con cada paso que daba.

Al dar vuelta en uno de los arboles sintió que no podría llegar y deseo correr de vuelta al castillo pero no lo hizo, tenia que saber. Metio la mano en su bolsillo y toco la varita, estaba segura, nada malo podría pasar, ella es una excepcional bruja y podía defenderse ella sola.

A lo lejos vio una suave luz, tal vez velas, pensó y vio una silueta, una figura masculina alta y bien formada, de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, caminando en círculos, ella no era la única nerviosa. Al dar un paso piso una ramita que trono bajo su peso y el muchacho percibió la presencia de la Griffindor, el giro sobre sus talones dejando las velas a su espalda, las sombras cubrían su rostro como una máscara. Hermione dejo de respirar y se acerco al muchacho.

—Granger— Dijo el rubio.

—Malfoy— Dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo. La mano de la chica voló hacia la cara del muchacho y lo cacheteo. El se mantuvo en su lugar y sin que Hermione lo notara la sujeto de la muñeca.

—¿Crees que es gracioso?—Preguntó la chica cuidando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

—No, para nada— Respondió Draco y vio como Hermione intentaba irse.

—Suéltame Malfoy— Pidió Hermione.

—No —Respondió el chico y se acerco a su boca— No te voy a soltar y no intentes hechizarme —Dijo y le enseño la varita.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunto Hermione al borde del llanto. Draco la miro y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia la beso, al principio Hermione no reacciono pero cuando el soltó su muñeca en lugar de golpearlo de nuevo enredo sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del chico. Cuando se separaron Hermione se sentía mareada y confundida no sabía qué hacer o que pensar.

—Siéntate— Pidió el chico e indico una manta para picnic que estaba en el piso.

Después de su beso el ambiente se lleno de un ambiente tenso, un silencio incomodo.

—No, no te vayas— Pidió el muchacho al ver que Hermione se levantaba.

—Draco ¿Qué es lo que esperas? —Pregunto la chica y comenzo a quitarse el reloj— Te devolveré los regalos.

—No, por favor, quédatelos.

Mas silencio incomodo entre los dos, pensó Hermione.

—Sé que esto es muy inusual Granger, Hermione, pero cada que veía alguna de esas cosas en las tiendas me preguntaba si el color iria bien con tus ojos, si complementaria tu piel. Sin saber porque siempre lo pensaba, siempre me imaginaba tus ojos, tu aroma, tu voz…

Sin ver bien lo que hacia Hermione sujeto el rostro pálido de Draco y lo miro a los ojos.

—Se que no me crees y que he sido cruel contigo pero la verdad es que, no sé por qué ni desde cuando, pero te amo— Dijo Draco.

—Draco— Susurro Hermione y lo soltó, no sabía si creerle o no.

—No debes creerme no te obligare a hacerlo pero quiero que lo sepas, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde que te vi la primera vez con tu cabello revuelto —Dijo y acaricio uno de los suaves rizos de la castaña— Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare.

Los labios del rubio se apoderaron de los de la castaña pero esta vez fue diferente sus labios eran suaves y dulces intentaban que sintiera lo mismo que el.

—¡Esto es tan frustrante! —Gruño el rubio cuando Hermione se separó de él— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

El algún momento Hermione vio la verdadera y cruda desesperación de su enemigo Slytherin y creyó en cada una de las palabras que él le decía pero no sabía qué hacer, no podía decir simplemente "Draco te creo" no sería suficiente para él, no sería la confirmación que alguien como Draco Malfoy necesitaba, Draco el rubio que siempre tenía a todas las chicas babeando como tontas detrás de el, el que había rechazado a Pansy, no, Draco no se conformaría solo con palabras por que el tenia todo de las chicas, todo o nada.

—Por favor Hermione —Pidió el rubio en un susurro surcado por el dolor— Debes creerme, solo dilo, di que me crees.

El estomago de la castaña se lleno de mariposas al escuchar eso, al darse cuenta de que el Draco que ella creía conocer no era en realidad lo que era.

—Draco yo — Comenzó a decir Hermione, sin saber por qué las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos imparablemente— te creo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se extendió por toda su cara y Hermione pensó que se había equivocado que en cualquier momento sus amigos serpientes saldrían de los árboles y se burlarían de ella, pero no fue asi. Lo único que paso fue que los brazos de Malfoy la rodearon en un abrazo protector, Hermione sentía como el corazón del rubio palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, sentía como su abdomen subia y bajaba con su respiración y decidió dejarse llevar, cerró los ojos y sintió como los dedos del rubio acariciaban sus risos y el tiempo perdió su paso y sus corazones latieron juntos.

Ahora fueron los labios rojos de Hermione los que se apoderaron de los de Draco, ahora era Hermione quien no quería dejarlo ir, ambos cayeron sobre la manta y las manos de Hermione comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa azul petróleo del muchacho "todo o nada" pensó la castaña, por ahora nada importaba, no quería pensar en el día siguiente, en cuando la historia terminara, cuando todo volviera a ser nada.

Draco no tardo en actuar, sus dedos fríos recorrieron la espalda de la chica por debajo de la blusa lo cual la lleno de escalofríos. Los labios de Hermione eran insistentes y estaban llenos de inexperiencia y pasión, Draco lo sabía y se sentía afortunado.

—Hermione —Dijo el muchacho en los lapsos en que podía alejar su boca de la de ella— Hermione, espera.

Hermione se alejo de él pensando en que había hecho mal, en que él había cambiado de opinión, pensando en que era una mentira que todo lo dicho había sido falso.

—Te amo, pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

Las palabras de Draco fueron como un balde de agua fría para Hermione.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la muchacha.

—No quiero que después de hoy te decepciones de mi, quiero que estés segura de quien soy antes de que me tengas que recordar por siempre— Dijo y tuvo sentido para Hermione.

—Está bien —Dijo Hermione y se sentó intentando ordenar su cabello— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Malfoy?

—Claro Granger— Dijo el muchacho haciendo énfasis en Granger.

—¿Por qué ocho? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese número?— Pregunto Hermione, se refería a los regalos, había recibido ocho regalos en total.

—¿Fueron ocho? —Pregunto Draco y la castaña asintió— No era el numero de regalos en especial, eran los días, tiene días uno por cada año.

—¿Cada año? —Pregunto nuevamente y luego lo notó— Nos conocemos desde hace siete años.

—Sabía que lo deducirías.

—Yo, lo lamento, no te traje nada no estaba segura de que esperar— Se disculpó.

—Estas aquí, es lo que quería.

—¿Y esto qué es? ¿Después de esta noche que pasará Draco? ¿Todo termina aqui?

—No será fácil, ambos lo sabemos.

Hermione suspiró y Draco la cubrió con su suéter de punto. Hacía frio pero Draco podría estar bajo una nevada y el calor que sentía en su corazón no le permitiría morir de hipotermia.

—Mañana… Hare lo necesario—Dijo Draco y apretó la mano de Hermione con cariño mientras se perdía en sus ojos de fuego.

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos..!!**

**Casi no alcanzo a terminar este one shoot para hoy, día de San Valentin, dia del amor y la amistad. Espero que todos ustedes ya tengan un Draco con quien pasar este día y si no pues aquí les dejo una historia linda. Y bueno este fue mi primer intento de escribir algo decente de Harry Potter espero que les gustara y mil gracias por pasar y leer. Me encantaría saber que les pareció y la mejor manera de hacérmelo saber es con un lindo review. Hasta pronto.**

**Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad les desea su amiga: **

**Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


End file.
